¿Quien es esa chica?
by WiseOak
Summary: Todo empezó con una invitación de sus amigos a un bar. Después de todo lo que le paso con su ex, Ichigo realmente quería divertirse pero inesperadamente tuvo un encuentro con una chica que le cambiaría su vida.


Hey que tal?!, me he ausentado bastante, claro no es que mis historias sean muy conocidas CX, pero hay un fic que estoy escribiendo que no he frecuentado mucho y no sé, me dieron ganas de escribir esta mini historia de 5 capítulos máximo, a ver si así gano inspiración, bueno pues aquí esta, espero que les guste:

-¡Santo dios!- exclamaba un joven de cabello naranja -¡Si les dije que no, es no!-

-Pero Ichigo, hace mucho que no sales con nosotros- comentaba su amiga Tatsuki

-Es cierto Kurosaki-Kun- intervino Inoue golpeando a Tatsuki con uno de sus pechos -Desde que rompiste con Senna te has vuelto muy aburrido- añadió haciendo pucheros, ignorando el hecho de que su mejor amiga estaba noqueada en una esquina de la casa de Ichigo

-¿Y eso qué?- dijo con semblante triste, el que le recordaran al amor de su vida de esa manera no le gustaba para nada, menos por la forma en que todo termino

-Kurosaki, vamos, no seas así, eso ya tiene 1 año, creo que es hora de que te relajes y tengas una buena noche- dijo Ishida

-Si- terminó Chad

Ichigo empezó a meditar la situación, es cierto que no había querido hacer nada con sus amigos desde ese día, tal vez si se relajaba e iba a la discoteca se sentiría mejor…

-¡AHHH!, ¡TATSUKI-CHAN!, ¿¡QUE LE HICISTE RENJI!?- grito la pelinaranja sacando a Ichigo de sus pensamientos y señalando amenazante al pobre Renji

-¿¡Yo qué!?, ¡Si fuiste tú la que la noqueo con esas monstruosidades que tienes por pechos!- se defendió Renji alzando a su novia del suelo y poniéndola en el sillón, por supuesto, este comentario sonrojó a la pobre Inoue mientras que ponía furioso a cierto novio cuatro ojos de ella

-¡HEY!, ¿¡COMO LE DICES ESO!?, ¡ES MUJER, TEN UN POCO DE TACTO!- grito molesto

-¿¡QUE QUIERES QUE LE DIGA!?, ¡ES LA VERDAD!- refutó Renji poniéndose cara a cara con el

-¡JAJAJAJA! ¡SOLO ESTAS CELOSO POR QUE TU NOVIA PARECE TABLA EN COMPARACIÓN CON LA MÍA!- dijo Ishida orgulloso mientras señalaba los pechos de Inoue poniéndola incluso más roja, por un momento quiso que se lo tragara la tierra por imaginar lo que Tatsuki habría hecho si lo hubiera escuchado, luego recordó que estaba noqueada y se le paso

-¿¡EHH!?- refutó Renji molesto -¡AL MENOS LA MIA NO ME MATA CON COCINARME EL DESAYUNO!- dijo sonriendo con malicia -¿¡RECUERDAS CUANDO TE MANDO AL HOSPITAL POR HABERTE DADO TU SANDWICH CON WASABI, MIEL Y COMINO!?, ¡OHH!, ¡Y SE ME OLVIDABA EL JUGO TAN ESPECIAL DE GINEBRA CON ALFAFA, GENGIBRE, NARANJA, AVENA Y… POLLO!- dijo Renji a punto de soltarse a carcajadas por la cara de asco que hizo Ishida al recordarlo

-¡OYE!- dijo Inoue saltando hacia él, golpeando a otra víctima, Ishida -¡ESA ES UNA RECETA FAMILIAR!, ¡AHH, ISHIDA-KUN!- dijo acercándose a su novio que yacía en el suelo sin conocimiento

-¡JAJAJAJA!- Renji no pudo más y soltó una carcajada enorme, Chad solo se limito a cubrirse la boca, resistir tanta risa le daba dolor de estómago, pero nunca había sido de reírse ruidosamente así que…

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- otra carcajada saco a todos de su "pequeña" discusión y a Ishida y a Tatsuki de su sueño, la persona que la hizo dejo a todos atónitos, Ichigo se había reído, después de mucho tiempo realmente se río, todos cambiaron su cara sorprendidos a una con una sonrisa de felicidad combinada con alivio y ternura, extrañaban que su amigo riera tanto, desde siempre había sido un chico muy activo y divertido, a pesar de su semblante de chico malo es muy buena onda, tal vez eso se deba a que su papa es la locura con patas y sus hermanas son lo que más quiere en este mundo, su madre lamentablemente había muerto cuando él estaba muy pequeño así que desde siempre las ha cuidado, pero siempre le había faltado esa mujer en su vida, hasta que conoció a Senna, una chica hermosa, de ojos color ámbar y pelo morado, natural si se lo preguntan, anduvieron tres años juntos hasta que Senna lo dejó por su primo de Italia, Kaien, un golpe muy duro para él, nunca se había interesado por ninguna chica, y la primera de la que se enamora lo deja por otro, por esa razón todos están tan felices

-Jajaja- terminó limpiándose las lágrimas que salieron por la risa –Me había olvidado de lo divertido que era estar con ustedes- dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Eso significa que si vendrás con nosotros?- dijo Renji

-No- dijo cambiando a su típico semblante con su ceño fruncido

Todos se le quedaron viendo con mirada de "Te vamos a matar"

-Jajajaja, estoy jugando, que fáciles son de engañar- dijo Ichigo sonriendo

Todos le devolvieron la sonrisa, era bueno que su viejo amigo estuviese de vuelta, al fin iban a poder disfrutar de una noche genial

-Y bien, ¿¡a qué hora quedamos!?- exclamó un muy emocionado Ichigo, esto por supuesto sorprendió a todos por su repentino cambio de humor

-A penas son las 12:00, yo creo que pasaremos por ti a las 8:00 en mi camioneta- dijo Renji

-¿Hasta las 8?, ¿A qué hora pretenden regresar?- pregunto Ichigo

-El plan es ¡no dormir!- grito Tatsuki

-¡PARTY NIGHT!- grito Chad causando que todos lo voltearan a ver sorprendidos

-Ehh, ejem, Party night- dijo sonrojado y mas tranquilamente

-Jaja, de acuerdo chicos, nos vemos en la noche- dijo Ichigo

-Claro, hasta luego Ichigo- dijo Renji mientras todos salían de su casa

Ichigo simplemente suspiro, nunca había sido bueno para estar en lugares tan pequeños con tanta gente, pero bueno, después de un año de no haber salido para nada no estaría mal relajarse un rato, simplemente tendría que esperar tranquilamente en su casa a que fueran las 8:00,

Tenía toda la casa para él solo, su padre se había ido con sus hermanitas a un viaje a Italia para visitar a la familia, por lo tanto durante 2 meses iba a estar solo, claro que el no iba a ir a visitar a la familia, no despreciaba a sus abuelos, ni a sus tíos y ni a sus primos, bueno excepto a uno, Kaien, ese tipo siempre había sido una de las personas que más le importaban a Ichigo, desde pequeños se habían llevado muy bien, pero no puede creer que a sus 17 años le hayan arrebatado a su novia de esa manera, menos alguien tan querido, Ichigo simplemente no podía estar allá, su padre y sus hermanas tampoco los soportaban, nunca perdonarían a nadie que le hiciera daño a Ichigo y eso es algo que él agradecía profundamente, de cierta forma solo iban a hacer acto de presencia evitando a esos dos

-¡AHHH, dejáme!- Un grito desesperado saco a Ichigo de sus pensamientos, provenía de la calle, justo en su jardín, antes de salir decidió analizar la situación asomándose discretamente por la cortina

-Jeje no grites princesa, arruinaras la diversión- decía un tipo gigante de aspecto horripilante, ojos pequeños, labios anchos, músculos hasta en donde no y pañuelo verde en la cabeza, por supuesto Ichigo ya sabía de quien se trataba

-No, no, ¡por favor déjame!- suplicaba una pequeña chica morena pegándose a la puerta de la casa de Ichigo

-"Esto se ve mal, si no actúo rápido, la pobre terminara violada"- pensó Ichigo se acerco a la puerta y espero a que el tipo se abalanzara sobre ella, abrío la puerta y metió a la pequeña morena a la casa, poniéndose enfrente de ella de forma protectora y enfrentando al grandulón

-¿Qué no tienes otra cosa que hacer Ganju?- dijo Ichigo seriamente sorprendiendo a Ganju,

-¡KU-KUROSAKI!- dijo sorprendido, ¡DEMONIOS!, se le había olvidado que esa era la casa de Kurosaki Ichigo

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó volteando a ver a la pequeña chica

-S-Si- dijo tímidamente al ver a un joven tan guapo delante de ella ¿Cómo paso esto?

 _Flashback_

 _Iba de camino a casa de Rangiku para encontrarse con los demás y de ahí irse al bar, se le había hecho tarde y no quiso esperar a que su padre la llevara, iba apurada y de repente un tipo enorme se le puso enfrente_

 _-Hey preciosa, ¿vas a algún lado?-_

 _-Ehh, si, voy con mis amigos y voy tarde, con permiso- dijo pasando de largo al tipo_

 _-No te he dado permiso de irte- dijo agarrándola del brazo_

 _-¡AHHH, Dejáme!- gritó pegándose a la puerta de una casa mientras él se acercaba más y más_

 _-Jeje, no grites princesa, arruinaras la diversión- dijo con ojos pervertidos_

 _-¡No, por favor déjame!- dijo con asustada, en eso sintió que alguien la jalaba por detrás y la metía a la casa, lo último que alcanzo a ver fue a un chico de pelo naranja, alto y con gran cuerpo, muy sexy-_

-Este, muchas gracias- dijo con una sonrisa

Ichigo se sonrojo ante este gesto, era hermosa, pequeña, de pelos color negro y ojos zafiro, un color hermoso, tenía una piel blanca tan hermosa y tersa, resaltaba con su cabello, no era muy voluptuosa pero eran del tamaño perfecto, su cintura estaba muy bien delineada y resaltaba con su blusa negra muy pegadita, traía shorts por lo cual se veían sus largas y blanquecinas piernas, Jesús, bendita sea la cuna donde durmió, era hermosa

-Ehh, claro no hay problema- contestó sonrojado, se quedaron viendo fijamente, se perdieron cada uno en sus ojos, el en ese profundo color zafiro y ella en ese brillante color ámbar, ella pensó que no podía haber chico más guapo en la tierra, era alto, de un color naranja muy extraño, pero genial, se veía que hacía ejercicio, tenía unos brazos fuertes y marcados, su abdomen y pectorales resaltaban por su jersey blanca, ningún hombre podía ser más sexy que él, en eso algo los saco de su ensueño

-¡Hey!, ¡no me ignores!- dijo Ganju regresando a la conversación -¡Como me dejan fuera, encima me robas a mi chica! ¡Te voy a patear el trasero como no te quites de mi camino!- grito fuertemente, ese tipo le podía caer en las pelotas, siempre se salía con la suya

Ichigo se limito a mirarlo fijamente, bastante enojado por distraerlo de esa manera, sin decir nada sacó su celular y marcó un número, en eso dijo:

-¿Hola? ¿Kuukaku-san?- dijo despreocupadamente

Ganju abrió los ojos como platos de caldo frío, de todas las personas le tuvo que marcar a ella, santo cielo estaba muerto

-No espera- dijo susurrando –Lo siento- dijo desesperadamente

-Tengo a Ganju aquí enfrente, estaba acosando a otra chica… Si ahorita te lo paso, toma- le dijo a Ganju sonriendo, Ganju solo le arrebató el teléfono y lo maldijo

-¿Bueno?, si nee-chan, no perdón, yo solo, si ya voy- dijo bajando la cabeza, le dio el celular a Ichigo y salió corriendo, Ichigo volteó a ver a la pequeña chica y le dijo:

-¿Estás bien?- dijo con una sonrisa cálida

-Sí, muchas gracias- contestó con un pequeño sonrojo

Ichigo iba a preguntarle su nombre cuando ella dijo

-¡Oh lo siento, se me hace tarde!, muchas gracias por todo- al terminar la frase salió corriendo rumbo a casa de Rangiku dejando a un boquiabierto Ichigo, no pudo preguntárselo, desilusionado se metió a su casa esperando a que fuera la hora de irse con sus amigos

 _Más tarde ya en el bar_

-¿Cómo te la estas pasando Ichigo?- preguntó Renji a un muy danzante Ichigo

-¡Genial amigo!- respondió alegre, hace mucho que no se divertía así, en eso Ichigo diviso una pequeña cabellera negra bastante familiar, era ella, la chica de esa tarde, noto que varias personas la veían y se alejaban otras se le acercaban y la saludaban con cortesía, bastante extraño

-Oye Renji-

-Dime compañero-

-¿Quién es esa chica?-

Eso es todo por este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, dejen su review para consejos y esas cosas, se acepta de todo, espero poder actualizar mi otro fic pronto, hasta luego!


End file.
